Batton
is an enemy from the original Mega Man series that resembles a robot bat. They are indestructible while hanging from the ceiling with their wings closed. They first appeared in Mega Man 2 in Wood Man's stage. When they appeared for the second time in Mega Man 4, they were called Battontons. The name Battonton was also used in the Mega Man cartoon series. Types of Bubble Bats Bubble Bat is a robotic bat that was originally created to patrol forests. It appears in Wood Man's stage in Mega Man 2 and Mega Man II, Guts Man's stage in Mega Man: Powered Up, and, in addition to the Mega Man 2 sub-game, both the Buster Rod G level and the second section of the Wily Tower level, in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. This robot was so popular that some people wanted to have them as pets. Air Shooter, Metal Blade and Crash Bomber can take them down with one hit, Metal Blade being the most useful as it can be thrown in several directions. Battonton , misspelled "Batonton" in Mega Man III, is a minor update of the Bubble Bat that appears in Mega Man 4, Mega Man III and Super Adventure Rockman. It appears in the stages of Drill Man, Pharaoh Man, Skull Man, the second and fourth sections of Dr. Cossack's Citadel and Wily Stage 2 in Mega Man 4, Drill Man and Skull Man's stages and the final stage in Mega Man III, and episode 2 of Super Adventure Rockman. Battontons also appeared in Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, where they can attack with small electric beams. In the episode Incredible Shrinking Mega Man, they are used to find Mega Man. In Showdown at Red Gulch, they are charged with meteor fragments. In Mega X, Dr. Wily used one to spy on Dr. Light's lab. .]] Batton M48 Batton M48 is another minor upgrade of the Bubble Bat. It appears in Shade Man's stage and Wily Stage 2 in Mega Man 7, and is Shade Man's support in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. Batton M64 The Batton M64 from Mega Man 8 attacks by turning into a drill-like shape and falling to hit Mega Man. It acts as a normal Bubble Bat in Mega Man and Bass. It appears in the stages of Grenade Man, Frost Man, and Wily Tower 2 in Mega Man 8, and in the stages of Cold Man, Burner Man and Dynamo Man in Mega Man & Bass. There is also a weaker version of it in the beginning of Sword Man's stage. Batton Mommy and Petit Batton The Batton Mommy and her three Petit Battons appears in the first part of Sword Man's stage in Mega Man 8. The Petit Battons will follow Batton Mommy and then attack Mega Man one by time, each taking the shape of a drill and run forward. Batton Mommy will attack in the same way after the three Petit Battons attacked. Succubatton The can be considered the more annoying version of the Bubble Bat, as it can also dive at Mega Man and latch onto him like a vampire, causing even more damage. It appears in Sword Man's stage in Mega Man 8. It's name is a play on Succubus. Batton M-501 Batton M-501 is a rare Bubble Bat from Mega Man X and Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. Only one appears in the whole game, in Armored Armadillo's stage. It can be used as trick to gain extra lives, as it often drops one. The Bubble Bat series were possibly abandoned after the creation of the Bat Bones. Trivia *Batton M48's name is similar to M48 Patton, a tank from the "M" series used in Cold War. Similar enemies Enemies similar to the Bubble Bats. *Bat Bone *Bat Ring *Turban Category:Classic enemies Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Mega Man 4 enemies Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man and Bass enemies Category:Super Adventure Rockman enemies Category:Mega Man II enemies Category:Mega Man III enemies Category:Mega Man X1 enemies Category:Flying enemies Category:Flying enemies (X series) Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily